Angel Eyes
by CovenantGirl
Summary: Kiegan is new to SA and almost immediately she becomes friends with the infamous Sons. Is her life going to be turned upside down? What about when she falls for the lost Son? And what happens when she can no longer keep her secret hidden?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello FF. This is my very first Fanfiction ever so it may not be the greatest in the world but I love it and I hope that you will too.

This is probably going to be quite a bit off from how the movie was because I don't know it like the back of my hand and I don't necessarily want it to be like the movie or any other Covenant fics that I have read (which I tend to only read the ones that have more than 50 reviews, but that's just me.) So I guess that you could say that it's a lot more my own than anything else.

Also, Kate is a lot OFC because I don't really enjoy her character at all, however I do think that there is nothing wrong with the actress. It's just who she portrayed that I don't like. Oh and Sarah is going to be a bit OFC as well as Chase in the beginning but things change constantly. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or the Sons of Ipswich, which is a shame because that Chase Collins.. Ruff! OKay, sorry, a little off topic. I only own Kiegan and any other OCs I add in the future.

ps. As you can tell its currently Chase/OC, Kate/Pogue but things will change. They always do when you least expect it. And know now that I will not be having Sarah/Caleb nor will I be having ANY slash. So don't expect to see either in my story.

But please do expect to get a preview of the next chapter at the end of nearly every chapter.

ON WITH THE STORY! (:

*EDIT: I am re-uploading this first chappy because I forgot to do spell check and because Kira's name is spelt wrong. It needs to have a "y" instead of an "i".

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

Kiegan's good hand lay in front of her, her black paint-chipped nails thrumming on the writing ledge in front of her; her silver eyes darting around the room as she let out a bored sigh. Today was just any old day at Spencer Academy, her classes drilling on and on without any release.

She had only been at Spenser for two and a half weeks and already she was bored out of her skull, and of course, nobody could make it more endurable. Her roommate made it even worse when she kept talking and talking and talking about nothing but gossip and that was definitely not her style.

She would rather just hang out in the Library, reading or doing research or even doodling still out of boredom but it was more enjoyable boredom that what she was currently experiencing and that irritated the hell out of her.

Her bad arm, the one that she'd broken the same day that she arrived at Spencer was really starting to itch, but Kiegan didn't have any way of releasing that little problem and using her pencil wasn't the best idea. The last time she used it she got it stuck in there and had to get help from her only friends boyfriend, Aaron, to get the damned thing out.

She didn't like feeling like she needed help or sympathy, especially from friends and even more so from people she didn't really know or didn't know her either. Aaron was an exception though cause if Kira could trust him then she could too, she just hoped that she wasn't wrong in that aspect. Although, Aaron seemed pretty nice straightforward, she had heard a lot of things bad about him like flirting with other girls and other things but she couldn't see it. But just because he wasn't being that way with her right now, didn't mean that he wouldn't be like that towards her at some point.

She really did dread that time when it came, she didn't like getting in between people.

Why did she have to try and jump from that tree? If she hadn't done that then she wouldn't be in her current situation. She really did wish that she paid more attention and go with her gut feeling, but it just wasn't working out that way. Oh well. She could hone in on it later on, when she really needed it, a broken arm wasn't all that big of a deal.

After a few minutes her eyes landed on someone she hadn't seen since she was at the Dells with Kira and Aaron. She didn't catch his name because he was with the "Sons of Ipswich" as Kyra, Aaron and the whole other student body called them. How precarious, she thought. Another reason that she didn't get his name is because one of Aaron's football friends ralphed all over his Varsity, which was a little funny given what the guy had said just before doing it, but she didn't laugh. She really didn't need her only friends hating her, hell, that was the very last thing that she needed right now.

He must have noticed her eyes on him because at that moment he looked up at her and smiled a very nice smile that Kiegan couldn't help but return, he was definitely an A-class, bonified, hottie as her old best friend; Alana would say.

'Hello?' he mouthed to her.

'Hi.' she mouthed back, her smile brightening.

'You bored?'

'You have _no_ idea.' she mouthed again.

He mouthed something again, but she didn't quite catch it because she received a tap on her shoulder, causing her to turn and land her eyes on one of the "Sons" from the party.

"Hey, do you have a pencil I could barrow, mine just broke and I don't have a sharpener." he asked, his voice holding slight authority that Kiegan could tell that he couldn't help.

"Uh, sure, just a sec." she replied, turning to Kyra and tapping her shoulder.

"What's up?" she asked casually, her hand playing in Aaron's hair.

"Can you steal me one of Aaron's pencils?" asked Kiegan with a smirk as her friend pulled one out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"Oh shush, you're not going to use it, we all know that." replied Kyra playfully.

Aaron's shoulders slumped slightly.

"You can copy my notes later." said Kiegan, taking the pencil.

"Deal." said Aaron, him and Kyra bringing their attention back to the Professor.

Kiegan turned back around, handing him the pencil with a ghost of her previous smirk.

"Thanks. I'm Caleb by the way." he said, his smile nearly melting her.

"Kiegan." she replied simply before turning back around without so much as a smile.

Kiegan's eyes found a way back towards her previous endearment only to find him immersed in the Professor's lesson, causing Kiegan to sigh.

The rest of the lesson went by a lot faster after that, as well as the rest of her classes. Once the bell rang she made sure to get caught up to Aaron and Kyra to see if they were doing anything later before heading for her dorm, hoping more than anything that her roommate was not there.

Unfortunately, luck just was not on her side that day cause her annoying roommate was in their room listening to some boy band that almost made Kiegan's ears bleed from the horrendous-ness of their "music" Kate so eloquently put it.

"Hey there roomy! Have fun in your classes?" she asked with a sickly sweet voice, making Kiegan gag slightly.

"Oh yeah, totally. Had the time of my life, as usual." replied Kiegan, laying on the fake smile for effect but Kate just wasn't buying it.

"You really should pay more attention in your classes, y'know. It's a lot less lame once you actually pay attention to whats going on. Plus it helps your grades because half of the time the Professors are checking to see if you have been paying attention or not. It could end with a failing grade." prattled Kate, her know-it-all nature showing.

Kiegan took a few calming breaths before saying anything to Kate, in fear of "accidentally" attacking her like a Lioness does it's prey.

"I already know pretty much half of the things their teaching us. I can go take the final test right now if I wanted to and pass it, and the semester only _just_ started Kate."

Kate rolled her eyes at Kiegan before turning her music up a little and getting back to her homework.

"Dude, seriously with the Backstreet Boys?" said Kiegan, her voice level.

"Their hot and I happen to love their music, sorry if it bothers your poor little ears but get over it. It's my room." replied Kate, her voice rising slightly.

"Whatever Kate, but it is my room too. However, if it's such a big deal fine, take the room. I don't care." said Kiegan, making sure to hold off from shouting as her body began to pulse with unreleased anger, but she wasn't going to let it out. Not for something that stupid anyway.

"Good! Get the hell out then stupid bitch!" yelled Kate getting up from the desk and stalking toward Kiegan, getting in her face.

Kiegan didn't back down, she kept her ground, she wasn't going to let some prissy gossip monger make her back down. She wasn't going to play that way, not now, not ever.

"Geeze Kate." said Kiegan with mock surprise at her words.

"Wow.." said an unfamiliar voice from the doorway.

Both girls looked over to see a boy with long brown hair, hazel eyes and major muscles.

"Oh, uhm.. Hey baby!" said Kate cheerily, acting as if nothing happened.

"Your not seriously going to pretend that I didn't just hear what you said, right?" said Pogue raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms in front of his muscular chest.

He definitely didn't seem pleased at how his girlfriend was being to the new girl. And here he thought that she was one of the sweetest girls at their school, instead she was calling this girl names and getting in her face for nothing.

"Pogue, baby, you don't understand..." began Kate, but Pogue cut her off.

"I think that I understand pretty well, Kate. I saw the whole thing, all she;" he pointed to Kiegan. "asked was, if you were serious about the Backstreet Boys - which is something I'd ask too and have on several occasions - and your being a total bitch about it. It's just music for Christ sake and like she said, it's her room as well."

He finished, his voice showing his anger.

"But, Pogue..." tried Kate once more, but was cut off once again by Pogue.

"I think we should talk," said Pogue reaching over and shutting off the music and walked towards her and Kiegan. "Can we have a little privacy? If that's okay with you, don't really wanna talk in that hall."

Kiegan turned around and stuffed a few things into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder, "Sure. I was about to leave anyways."

She quickly walked passed him, but stopped when he coughed, causing her to turn and look at him.

"New girl, what's your name?" he asked calmly.

"Kiegan." she replied simply before heading for the showers, but not before she could hear the beginning of Pogue and Kate's conversation.

Which sounded an awful lot like fighting, but whatever.

Kiegan was in the shower for a little over forty minutes before she got out, her black towel wrapped tightly around her naked body as she headed towards the changing part of the room, making sure to pull the plastic from her cast before walking in.

She quickly removed the towel from her body and wrapped her hair up in it, then grabbed a pair of black boy-shorts and a black bra and pulled them on before pulling on her red flowy skirt that rested a few inches above her knees.

A noise came from behind her as she was bending to pick up her red long-sleeved crew-neck, causing her to snap to attention. After a few moments of silence she pulled on her shirt and then zipped her matching red lace corset and strapped her black wedge heels to her feet.

The same noise came from behind her once again and now she knew that she couldn't ignore it, so she grabbed her pepper spray from her bag and held it out in front of her cautiously.

"Hello? Whose there?" she hollered, her voice slightly shaky.

No response.

"I'm not afraid to defend myself!"

Again, nothing.

"Geeze, Kieg, you're really losing it." she said to herself before bursting into laughter.

Feeling like a complete dork, Kiegan stepped out of the showers and headed back to her dorm, slowing down right before her door to make sure they weren't still talking.

She waited another minute before deciding that the coast was clear, shoved her key in the lock and turned the handle slowly as she poked her head in. Just to be extra sure.

"Hello?" she added for good measure.

Just like in the showers, she got no response, causing her to let out the breath she was holding.

She dropped her bag off on her bed before snatching up her RAZR and her car keys before running down the halls, she was late meeting Kyra and Aaron at Nicky's. The only hang-out Ipswich had to offer.

After another 30 minutes of extra slow driving - due to her applying the black eyes liner, black shadow and pink lipstick she forgot to apply earlier - she arrived at Nicky's over an hour and a half late for meeting her friends.

She locked her red corvette and sauntered into the bar, her head swinging left and right looking for any sight of those friends of hers before her eyes landed on Aaron at one of the various pool tabled and Kyra absolutely nowhere in sight - maybe she was in the bathroom or something - then made another quick sweep to assess who was all there.

She couldn't really see anyone interesting, well except for that Caleb guy she met officially earlier and his friends, including Pogue who looked a little worn out. Maybe she should go over and see if everything went okay between him and Kate, but thought better of it when she saw her come to sit beside him, a blonde girl Kiegan had only seen at the Dell's taking a seat next to her.

They said a few words before Pogue stood up and made a bee-line towards the bar, which Kiegan followed in suit of, only instead of talking to him she simply walked passed him and stood near Aaron.

"So, whose winning?" she asked with a smile as she approached him and two of the four "Sons of Ipswich".

"We are beautiful girl, we are." replied the blonde boy, his blue-grey eyes giving her a once over.

"Shut up Garwin, the games not over yet." said Aaron, his jaw clenched. "Your late Kieg."

"Yeah, yeah. Had a little... affray with the lovely roommate." she replied, mocking Kate's voice fairly well.

"A-wha?" asked Aaron, clearly confused.

"Altercation, fight, battle, bone of contention, beef. You know, argument." she replied, mocking him playfully.

"You and your damn dictionary brain." laughed Aaron.

Kiegan laughed along with him before looking at Aaron's opponents who were giving them a look of confusion, shock and oddly enough, slight horror causing Kiegan to laugh even harder.

"Alright, let's get this game finished Abbott." said the blonde one quickly.

Kiegan stood there watching the spectacle that the boys were making of themselves, and even giggled a little when Aaron and his friend lost - hiding it when Aaron looked at her, so as not to get into anything with him or later, Kira - only letting it out when he stalked off angrily.

"Very nice." she said once she stopped laughing.

Even though Aaron and Kira were her friends, it was a little amusing to see Aaron losing in pool. Which she often lost to him and did the same thing, but now that it was Aaron who lost, it was a whole lot funnier then she thought.

"So, what's your name, beautiful girl?" asked the blonde with a devious smirk.

Oh boy, he was a player, Kiegan could already tell that much.

"Kiegan Parish.." she replied with a smile, holding her hand out for him to shake, which he gladly took.

"Reid Garwin." he replied smoothly.

After a few seconds he was still holding Kiegan's hand and she "discretely" looked over at his friend expectantly, her face clearly asking him for help.

Catching her hint - which Reid obviously had _not_ caught - he stepped up and offered his hand to her, causing Reid to _finally_ let her hand go free so she could shake his friends' hand.

"Tyler Simms." he said with a slightly shy smile.

"Ah, your friends with Caleb and Pogue that I... well I didn't actually meet any of you at the Dells Party cause Aaron's friend ralphed all over him. Which, was definitely the highlight of that drab and dismal day." she said with a laugh at the memory.

Tyler and Reid laughed along with her.

"It really was, wasn't it?" agreed Reid, looking slightly proud, but for what reason was unknown to her.

"How are you liking Spencer?" asked Tyler, seemingly less shy than before.

"Oh it's a bomb. I swear, time of my life." she replied sarcastically.

"Try being there since freshman year. Talk about hell." said Reid giving a genuine smile.

"Well, I'll chat with you guys later. It was nice talking to you." said Kiegan sweetly, giving them a little wave as she walked the few feet to the bar.

"God, she's hot." sighed Reid.

At that moment Pogue walked toward his friends, a smile on his face.

"Good evening boys."

Reid and Tyler gave him pats on the back and gave little 'heys'.

Before too long Reid shifted his eyes back over to where Kiegan was and smiled deviously as he took in her shapely skirt draped legs and slapped down a five.

"Black, thong."

"Blue, cotton." said Tyler following suit.

Pogue took a glance at the unknown - to him - girl and slapped down a five of his own.

"Boys, she's definitely wearing black boy-shorts. That girl is not going to wear a thong, nor is she going to wear something that is blue."

"We'll see about that, she seems like a total thong girl to me." replied Reid arrogantly.

He looked around quickly to make sure the coast was clear before his blue-grey flashed with fire and dissipated, causing a slight breeze to pick up and flick Kiegan's skirt up - which she quickly looked down at and smoothed out - but showing that Pogue was in fact right.

"Damn it Pogue, how are you always right?" wondered Reid, outrage thickening his words like molasses.

"It's a gift, man." he replied, pleased with himself yet again.

Satisfied with himself that he won his food, Pogue sauntered off to grab his order but had to stop for moment at a familiar voice.

"You don't think anyone saw anything, do you?" she asked a girl that was beside her, who noticed the slight breeze cause it lifted her shirt a tiny bit but, not near as much as Kiegan's skirt went up.

"I think your good." replied the girl with a small smile.

"Thanks." said Kiegan softly, her face slightly red from blushing.

She looked over to where Nicky was and spotted Pogue, who looked at her with a little bit of shock and had some amusement underneath that Kiegan picked up on with ease, causing her blush to darken once again.

After a few moments, and her blush disappearing, Kiegan made the decision to go and talk to Pogue like she had planned when she got there.

"Hey, uhm, you saw... Didn't you?" she asked, her voice soft.

"No." he replied a little too quickly.

Seeing his error, he decided to try a different approach.

"Okay, yeah, I kind of did."

"Oh goody!" she said with mock excitement before continuing. "That must mean that Reid and Tyler did as well?"

Pogue nodded slowly, his lips pulling up into a toothy grin.

"Oh god." Kiegan's voice was slightly muffled by her hands.

Pogue laughed a little which Kiegan joined in on.

"Don't worry, nobody else saw your panties." said Pogue laughing heartily this time.

"Shut up!" she said with a smile, whacking him on the arm playfully.

They laughed once again before Pogue's food was finally finished, Kiegan's not long after his.

"Hey, you want to come and sit with me and the guys?"

"What about Kate?" she asked slowly, looking down at her now red nails.

"She'll behave when me and the guys are around, I promise." replied Pogue placing his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh, I hope I can even stand that." whispered Kiegan more to herself than anything, but Pogue heard it nonetheless.

"Are you really going to just let her have the dorm or are you going to try and stick it out, without killing her, might I add."

"I don't know if I would be able to help myself. I think it'd be a good idea for me to just request another dorm from the Provost. Him and my grandfather are old friends so it shouldn't be _too_ much of an inconvenience." she replied with a smile as she mentioned her grandfather.

"Besides, I think Kate and her blonde friend would do lots better as roommates than me and her ever could. I doubt the Provost wants a student killing another."

"Very good point. Still though, come sit with us. Get to know me and the guys better cause I'm pretty sure that Aaron and Kira would tell you some really... colorful things about us." said Pogue, his voice hardening as he said their names.

"They really aren't that bad. Besides, I don't let others tell me who and who not to hang out with, and I don't really listen to what people say about others anyways so we're all good. I bear no ill will towards you or any of the other "_Sons of Ipswich_"." she said the last part mockingly.

Pogue choked on his Coke a little and began to have a laughing fit.

"God, I still don't believe people are calling us that." he said once he got his laughing under control.

Kiegan clapped him on the back and kept it there as she put her face a little closer to his, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh but they are." she said with a big smile.

They picked up their food and drinks and headed towards Pogue and his friends' table.

"Guys, this is Kiegan Parish." said Pogue as the approached the table.

"Me and Ty already met her." said Reid with a smile, that he must have thought would make Kiegan melt, but looked slightly disappointed when she didn't.

Kiegan's eyes landed on Caleb, who was smiling at her.

"Hey. You want your pencil back?" he said with a grin, his voice laced with amusement at seeing her again so soon.

"It was Aaron's pencil." she replied with a laugh.

Reid made a face as she said Aaron's name, Tyler and the others mirroring his movement.

"I don't know how you can stand being their friend." said Kate, her voice harsh.

She obviously wasn't going to pretend not to detest her or her only friends.

"Well, if I could stand being your roommate the last few weeks and that God awful music, then I'm pretty sure that my friends are not a problem. At least I can stand them. Oh and they don't call me a bitch for asking them about their music." replied Kiegan casually.

"Kate's the roommate you had the... what was that word? Affray. Ha! I like that word." said Reid with a chuckle.

Kiegan smiled at him softly before looking at Kate who had a very pissed off look on her face, then to Sarah who just looked uncomfortable.

She held her hand out to Sarah and smiled sweetly, which Sarah took gratefully.

"Sarah Wenham."

"Hi Sarah." replied Kiegan just as sweet as her smile. At least she wasn't a bitch from hell.

"What are you even doing here, Parish?" asked Kate with loathing.

"Kate!" said Pogue, his voice raising, causing everyone at the table to flinch.

Kiegan looked down at her fries and decided she needed to walk away for a moment, as things looked like they might get a little heavy.

"Oh damn, I forgot ketchup. Be right back!" she said quickly turning around to flee but ran into a muscular chest with an '_oof!_'

"Whoa, careful." said a voice that made Kiegan look up shyly then smiled at who it was.

"Well, hey there." she said brightly.

"Hey yourself." he said with a smile that matched hers.

"You guys know each other from somewhere?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah, from that one class the three of us are in. With Mr. Ames." replied Kiegan, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Well, we don't know each other officially. Chase Collins." said the boy with the sexy green eyes.

"Kiegan Parish." she said with another smile.

"And now we have." said Chase, mimicking her smile.

The two of them were lost in their own little world so they didn't notice the looks they got from the table that varied from confusion, anger, and annoyance.

* * *

><p>Next up on Angels Eyes:<p>

**"I cannot believe that you're actually going to stay in this dorm room! I thought that you were going to leave!" hollered Kate angrily.**

**"Yeah, well, it's my room too and if you want me out, then I guess that you are just going to have to try harder." replied Kiegan with a smug smile.**

**"Oh my god! You are so impossible! I want you out of this dorm room before I count to three..." said Kate, holding up three fingers for effect. "One..."**

**"Ooh, scary." taunted Kiegan, her smug smile plastered on her face.**

**"Two..."**

**"You really are counting down on your fingers like I'm a child?"**

**"Three!" screamed Kate angrily.**

**Kiegan was looking down at her nails passively, then looked up at Kate like she didn't know that she was there.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something?" she asked, acting casual, but on the inside she was laughing like crazy.**

**"You stupid little bitch!" roared Kate before lunging.**

And there's your preview :p

* * *

><p>Authors Note: OK that's my very first chapter of 'Angel Eyes'. I really am having fun with this fic and I've only just started.<p>

Please read and review, I appreciate all criticism, just as long as it is constructive and not a flame.

My next chapter should be up within a few days.

Oh and I also want you to expect a "Previously on..." at the beginning of each chapter (it will be in bold so there should be a little less confusion.

As always, read and review.

Tell me what you think. If I need to improve something or change something or explain it in more detail. I want you to tell me everything you are thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Ok so I only got one review on the first chapter. But I did only have it up for a few days before I'm uploading this chappy.

I want to thank **lole12312 **for being my very first reviewer. And I also want to thank **RandomReader15** and **Maddheart8181 **for favouriting my story as well as those three for adding this to their Alerts. You guys rock.

Anyways, here's chappy 2. Oh and before I forget:

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or the Sons of Ipswich, which is a shame because that Chase Collins.. Ruff! OKay, sorry, a little off topic. I only own Kiegan and any other OCs I add in the future.**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

Previously on Angels Eyes:

**"Oh damn, I forgot ketchup. Be right back!" she said quickly turning around to flee but ran into a muscular chest with an '**_**oof!**_**'**

**"Woah, careful." said a voice that made Kiegan look up shyly then smiled at who it was.**

**"Well, hey there." she said brightly.**

**"Hey yourself." he said with a smile that matched hers.**

**"You guys know each other from somewhere?" asked Caleb.**

**"Yeah, from that one class the three of us are in. With Mr. Ames." replied Kiegan, her heart pounding in her chest.**

**"Well, we don't know each other officially. Chase Collins." said the boy with the sexy green eyes.**

**"Kiegan Parish." she said with another smile.**

**"And now we have." said Chase, mimicking her smile.**

**The two of them were lost in their own little world so they didn't notice the looks they got from the table that varied from confusion , anger, and annoyance.**

* * *

><p>And now on Angels Eyes:<p>

"Well now that everyone knows each other, let's go play some Foosball." said Pogue with a clap of his hands.

"Sweet." voiced Tyler and Reid at the same time.

Caleb and Chase simply nodded before they all walked off towards the little tables.

Kiegan looked at the two girls sitting at the table with her, silently munching on a fry.

After a few moments, and seventeen fries later, Kiegan looked up at the five boys playing Foosball like boys do then back at the girls.

"Uh, what just happened?" she asked looking around for effect.

"What." said Kate shortly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah, confused.

"We were all sitting here, talking and all that and now it's the three of us," she motioned between the three of them and then at the boys. "and the five of them are playing soccer with little plastic dudes who are on a metal rod. Which, don't even get me started how wrong that sounds."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kate, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Sarah, come with me." said Kiegan, reaching out to Sarah as she stood up.

Sarah looked between her and Kate for a moment before taking Kiegan's hand and letting her pull her towards the dance floor.

"What are we doing?" asked Sarah, a small smile on her lips.

"We, my dear Sarah, are going to have fun." replied Kiegan, giving her that 100 kilowatt smile of hers as she reached into her bra - after looking to see if anyone was looking - and slipped a quarter in the jute-box.

"Hmm... What droll choices for music on here..." huffed Kiegan, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she scrolled through the many boring songs.

"Ooh, what about that one?" asked Sarah poking her finger at a song, which Kiegan smiled brightly at.

"You're awesome, you know that?"

"I try to be." replied Sarah, her smile widening.

"You grab Pogue, I'll grab Chase." said Kiegan, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Won't Kate get pissed?"

"Maybe, but that just means that she'll have to claim her man, stop being such a drama queen and get her head out of her prissy little bum and have some fun that she's obviously in desperate need of. Then you go and grab Tyler, which will make him all blushy and make Reid annoyed because he definitely has some kind of hots for you and trust me, you don't want him trying to get his car all up in your garage."

"That's dirty." said Sarah, wrinkling her nose.

"My point exactly. Let's do this." exclaimed Kiegan excitedly before punching down on the song.

The song _Bad Reputation_ by _Joan Jett_ blasted from the jute-box and many of the inhabitants of Nicky's cheered.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_You're living in the past, it's a new generation_

_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

Just like they planned, Sarah went and asked Pogue for a dance - which he complied to once she told him the plan but leaving out the part about Reid parking his car in her garage.

And Kiegan went over to the Foosball table and leaned on it, catching the other boys' attention before lifting up a hand and used her pointer finger in a 'come hither' sort of way toward Chase, who shrugged at the other boys and grabbed her hand, letting her lead him out onto the dance floor after Pogue and Sarah.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_Never said I wanted to improve my station_

_An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun_

_An' I don't have to please no one_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me, oh no, not me_

Just like Kiegan had predicted, Kate got up and pulled Pogue from Sarah's grasp, making her and Pogue smile as the plan worked out and Kate actually began to look like she was having fun and letting herself unwind.

Which she definitely needed if she was going to continue being a bitch, at least she'd let off for a little while, or at least until the song was over.

Once Sarah got off of the dance floor she headed towards Caleb instead of Tyler like she and Kiegan had planned which made the last two boys go off towards the pool tables once again as Aaron and a different friend showed up for another go.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_I've never been afraid of any deviation_

_An' I don't really care if ya think I'm strange_

_I ain't gonna change_

_An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me, oh no, not me_

_Pedal Boys!_

Kiegan and Chase were dancing close, her back grinding into his front, then grabbed his hands as she swished and swayed down to the floor before slowly coming back up and began to grind again.

While Sarah and Caleb did the same, just more modestly than their friends, Kate and Pogue doing the same as Sarah and Caleb.

'Of course the four of them would be more modest. Weirdo's.' thought Kiegan offhandedly.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_The world's in trouble, there's not communication_

_An' everyone can say what they wanna say_

_It never gets better, anyway_

_So why should I care ' bout a bad repu-_

The rest of the song was drowned out by yelling and a confrontation coming off from the pool tables.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Kiegan, her voice angry.

Of course, it was Reid, Tyler, Aaron and his jock friend who were getting in a fight which of course evolved into Nicky yelling at them to take it outside and Caleb and Pogue going outside after them.

Which left Kiegan, Sarah, Kate and Chase standing there wondering what the hell was going on outside.

"Uh, boys will be boys?" offered Chase, at least he was trying to get them back into the mood of fun.

Kiegan elbowed him playfully and they both laughed.

Chase wasn't going to admit it to himself but he was really enjoying this girl. Perhaps things would be different. He could sense that there was something different about this girl and that intrigued him and made him want to pursue being a normal teenager even more than when they were mouthing to each other in class.

He could honestly feel some sort of pull towards her but he didn't know what the cause was or if he truly wanted it or not. Which just made him wonder so much more about what it was that was pulling him towards her and making him feel... Normal.

As if he didn't need more and more and more power than he already had. It was strange since they had only known each other that one day, and it was very brief. But still, it was different and he liked it.

He liked his attraction towards her. He liked her.

He wanted her.

"Do you think we should follow them to make sure that they don't do anything?" Sarah's voice cut whatever else was going on inside of Chase off completely.

"You guys keep dancing and having fun. I'll go and check to see if everything's alright really quick." replied Kiegan with a little smile, which Sarah returned gratefully.

Kiegan gave Chase's hand a quick squeeze before letting go and drifting towards the doors that Aaron and his buddy had come through moments ago.

Just as she was about to pull open the door, it was pushed nearly smacking her in the nose.

Reid was a little surprised to see her there but quickly brushed past her angrily, his shirt glinting with glass causing Kiegan to raise her eyebrow.

Tyler came in right after Reid, nearly pinging her in the face once again, but at least muttered an apology before stalking off after Reid.

Kiegan waited a few more moments to make sure that she could open the door without a possibility of a broken nose to match her hand, that would just be the icing on the cake that was her life.

As she was about to pull the door open, she heard a few of Pogue and Caleb's words. Something about using and fighting and... power.

Not wanting to hear anything else and feeling like an eavesdropper, she finally swung open the door and climbed down the few steps before her feet hit gravel.

"Everything OK guys?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, Kieg, everything's fine." said Pogue with a reassuring smile.

Oddly enough though, Kiegan wasn't all that reassured. She could feel something, what she didn't know, but it was something... Familiar?

"Well then, get your handsome tush's back in here and dance!" she said animatedly, causing both boys to chuckle. "Or... Y'know, you could get your butts handed to you in a game of Foosball with me as the very talented and equally as stunning victor!"

Caleb and Pogue exchanged looks.

"Oh your going to get it Parish." said Caleb mischievously before him and Pogue chased after her, causing her to squeal and run away.

It had been a few days after that night at Nicky's and Kiegan was still sharing a dorm with Kate, who until that morning had been awesome at ignoring her and not even having to use that wretched music to do it.

Classes went by unusually fast for Kiegan and she couldn't be happier, it was Friday after all and she would get to hang out and have some fun with her new-found friends. Which Kira and Aaron weren't exactly excited about but lived with it because even though they absolutely hated the Sons, they liked being friends with Kiegan so much more.

They really didn't care just as long as the time in class was theirs and the rare occasion that they were to go shopping, Kiegan would go with, or to a movie.

And sometimes they'd all hang out together at Nicky's, when the Sons weren't there cause then they could be carefree about their hatred towards them without having to deal with their bitching and causing a scene.

But they weren't exactly innocent themselves, however, Kiegan wasn't going to tell them that in fear of losing them as friends when they were the first ones to actually accept her, and apparently that was pretty rare for them to do since they didn't really like outsiders. But Kiegan was a good acception to that.

After showering, curling her hair and getting dressed in a pair of short jean shorts, a white camisole and black and white converse, Kiegan headed back to her dorm to find Kate standing in the room with the door open and looking at the room.

She couldn't believe that the girl wasn't packing her shit up like she said she would. When would that stupid little bitch get out of her room and, hopefully, out of her life. It was perfectly fine before _she_ showed up.

She couldn't even stand to say her name.

She hated Kiegan more than anything. She was rude, complained about her choice in music, _flirted_ with her boyfriend and complained about Kate's clothes, shoes and magazines "strewn about the room like a caveman" as she had put it.

She had some nerve.

"Careful, Kate, I wouldn't want you to fry that thing you call a brain in there by thinking _way_ too hard. Don't worry, it's fixable. With a little elbow grease you can get it functioning properly again... Well, it is yours, so maybe that wont work." said Kiegan quietly, but Kate heard her all the same.

"Shut up, Parish. What the hell is your stuff still doing here?" asked Kate, her eyes cold.

"Uh, because I live here. Seriously Kate, do you have any idea how to comprehend something so simple as me living here?" retorted Kiegan, her voice taking on a bored, yet playful, tone.

"Hilarious. Now get your shit the hell out of my room before I call the Provost to tell him that you aren't leaving and are harassing me and have you removed."

"I haven't even asked the Provost for a different room. This is my room and I'm sticking it out. I can at least try to ignore you. Eh, I'll probably just have to buy ear plugs or something cause your voice, ooh, it hurts my ears."

"I cannot believe that you're actually going to stay in this dorm room! I thought that you were going to leave!" hollered Kate angrily.

"Yeah, well, it's my room too and if you want me out, then I guess that you are just going to have to try harder." replied Kiegan with a smug smile.

"Oh my god! You are so impossible! I want you out of this dorm room before I count to three..." said Kate, holding up three fingers for effect. "One..."

"Ooh, scary." taunted Kiegan, her smug smile plastered on her face.

"Two..."

"You really are counting down on your fingers like I'm a child?"

"Three!" screamed Kate angrily.

Kiegan was looking down at her nails passively, then looked up at Kate like she didn't know that she was there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something?" she asked, acting casual, but on the inside she was laughing like crazy.

"You stupid little bitch!" roared Kate before lunging.

To say that Kiegan was surprised that Kate was actually attacking her was an understatement.

Before she could defend herself Kate was on top of her, hitting her and pulling on her hair.

Seriously? What were they in? Middle school?

"Kate! Get offa me!" yelled Kiegan, shielding her face.

She let out a cry of pain as Kate smashed her broken arm into her beds frame; making the plaster crack and break, as well as make her arm crunch.

Then let out one more as Kate hit her in the eye and then the nose.

She could already feel her nose thump angrily and her eye swell at the force that Kate was landing with her blows. Who knew this chick knew what to hit to inflict the most pain on someone.

Now she was getting a little mad, cause now her arm hurt, her eye was swelling and undoubtedly would be black and blue, and her nose may have been broken with the amount of blood that was coming from it.

Her eyes flashed gold, causing Kate to pause momentarily and some unseen force knock the wind out of her so that Kiegan could breath herself, and maybe get Kate off of her. But had no luck cause Kate grabbed a hold of her hair and then didn't let go as someone pulled her off of Kiegan, her hold still strong which caused her to pull really hard.

Once Kate let go of her hair and Kiegan could breath again, she took a huge gulp of air which made her cough. Kate may look little but the way that she was sitting on her made it hard for any air to get to her lungs which caused them to ache once she could get a breath in.

"Knock it off!"

Kiegan looked up to see that it was Pogue and Caleb who had gotten Kate off of her, she made a mental note to thank them later. But right now she was in pain, and in a lot of it.

Her head was pounding, her nose bleeding, eye black and puffy and her arm was broken worse than it had been when she broke it jumping from that stupid tree back home.

She cradled her arm to her chest and lent her head back, but decided against it when it pounded more and the blood from her nose was oozing down her throat. You could drown that way, it was a scientifically proven fact, one that Kiegan didn't want to be privy to.

"Kieg, you alright?" asked Caleb who knelt down in front of her, reaching to touch her shoulder.

"She just attacked me, so no, I'm pretty goddamn sure that I'm not alright." she took a couple of calming breaths before continuing. "Can you take me to the hospital?"

"Just give us a moment to get Kate under control, so she doesn't attack you again. OK?" replied Caleb, his voice soft and calming.

"Mhm. I can manage for a few minutes." said Kiegan with her best reassuring smile.

Pogue put down Kate and before she could even try to jump on Kiegan again, Pogue grabbed hold of her arm and forced her out into the hallway.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" he hollered, making Kate and Kiegan wince.

"What the hell is the matter with me? What the hell is the matter with _you_!" she hollered back.

"You have got to be kidding, right? I'm not the one who attacked their roommate for no good reason!"

"No good reason? You weren't there until after, she was being rude and was mocking me and ugh! You don't even know! And you wanna know why? It's because, ever since that, that..."

"Watch it, Kate." said Pogue through clenched teeth, but she continued.

"Ever since that _girl_ came here you have all been like mush! You, Caleb, Reid and Tyler have all been all smiley and sweet and charming to her since you met her!" she said angrily, her words harsh. "All of you are so blind! All you see is her boobs and her huge ass! And all she is is sweet and nice to all of you. All she needs to do is flash her little smile and you turn into putty! She's trying to pit all of you against me and Sarah, and any other girl who might be interested in one of you guys."

"She's not pitting any of us against you, and certainly not against Sarah who is actually nice to her, unlike some people who are being a bitch and snotty and haven't even once tried to get to know her. The first thing you do is hate, Kate and say hurtful things about people."

"You see! You are totally into her, just admit that you are! You just wanna get in her pants, don't you?" Kate said the last part quietly, her voice slightly hurt.

"No, Kate. I don't want in her pants. But yeah, yeah I like her OK!" hollered Pogue back at her.

Kiegan looked up at this and raised her eyebrow but then decided against it when it hurt her blackened eye. Damn, she packs one mean punch.

"Well that's not awkward or anything..." she mumbled shyly.

Her eyes then flicked towards Caleb who just looked down before getting up to get a warm washcloth from their little sink in the corner, dabbing at her nose carefully.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." muttered Kiegan as he time and time again accidentally brushed against the tip of her nose.

"Sorry."

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"Ow."

"OK now you're just milking it." said Caleb with a smile.

"Maybe a little." she replied, looking up at him from her nose, her voice a little nasally.

"Can you breath at all through your nose?"

"Nope." said Kiegan, popping the 'p'.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"What?"

"I saw that Kate stopped for a moment, but you didn't lash out or try to get her off of you, or anything. You just let her thrash on you." assessed Caleb, his face not showing any emotion other than confusion and worry.

"I don't like fighting." she replied simply, earning a grunt in response.

"I knew it! You are so into her Pogue, all of you are! You guys make me sick!" spat Kate.

"Yeah well, you know what Kate. You make me sick too. We're done." said Pogue.

"What?"

"We. Are. Done." he repeated, his tone saying it was final.

"But..."

"Save it."

And with that Pogue walked away from Kate and knelt down beside Caleb. He put his pointer and middle finger under her chin, tilting it up and then moving it back and forth to assess the damage.

"Wow..." was all that he said before he and Caleb helped her up.

"Time to go to the hospital. We can stop at Provost Higgins office on the way out." said Pogue, taking the cloth from Caleb and handing it to her to place over her eye and nose.

"Oh goody!" said Kiegan sounding chipper.

"I think she's getting loopy on us, dude." said Caleb with a little smirk.

"Shut up, your loopy." giggled Kiegan.

"Do you always get like this when your in pain?"

"Only when it's immense." she replied, her voice getting pitchy at the end.

"Wow.." was all the boys could say.

Like they said, they stopped off at the Provost's office to tell him what happened and then had to show him Kiegan's face and arm to prove that they weren't making it up. He really didn't believe Kate Tunney could assault someone.

"Dear God, Kiegan. I'm going to call your grandfather." he said quickly, picking up the receiver and putting it towards his ear.

"Oh God, please, please don't call my grand-dad Provost. I don't want the phone call he gets from you every week to be about this." she begged, giving him her best pout that she could muster.

"Alright. But I am expelling Kate. We'll get you a new roommate as soon as we can, but it may take some time."

"Hopefully it takes a lot of time. I don't know if I can handle a possible re-occurrence for at least a month." she stated, more to herself, but loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded his head before dismissing them so that he could call the Tunney's to come and get Kate.

"Oh, uhm, Kiegan?" he asked before they closed the door behind them.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have someone who can stay with you?" he asked, his voice still showing his concern.

"Yes, sir. I've got Pogue and Caleb here to keep me company."

"Perfect. Now please take her to the hospital to have that arm looked at." he said finally.

The drive to the hospital was a quiet one, the only sound being Caleb's radio.

_I feel like my soul is getting pulled into the unknown_

_Drowning all my feelings._

_Loosing my meaning._

_Getting pulled away in these hands of fate. _

_Its never ending, Fading away, losing breath, _

_Slowly getting taken away until there is just nothing left._

"Ooh, that's me." said Kiegan, jumping from the un-expected sound of her ringtone.

"Well that was different." joke Pogue.

"Shut up, it's one of my favorites."

"You need new favorites Kieg." interjected Caleb.

"Hardy har har.." chirped Kiegan before flipping her phone open. "Heeellooooo."

"Well hello to you too."

"Hey Chase," her voice took on a chipper state as she sat up, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me, tonight. In say... Thirty minutes?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

She really didn't want to say no, but she didn't really have any other choice.

"I would love to Chase but tonight I cant. Well for the next few days I probably cant do much of anything at all." she said slowly.

"Oh.. OK then, I'm sorry." he sounded down.

"Oh God, oh no Chase. That's not what I mean." she said quickly.

"No?" he asked, sounding unsure.

"No, it's really that I would absolutely love to, trust me. But I'm actually going to the hospital right now." she finished quickly, closing her eyes as she waited for the inevitable.

"What?" and there it was. "Why are you going to the hospital?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain I guess. Uhm, would you be willing to come to my dorm after I get out and watch a few movies with me so I'm not bored and alone?"

"Of course." she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thank you Chase, I've gotta go, we're here." she said with a smile, and then a sigh.

"You ok?" he asked, concerned by her sigh.

"Yeah, just wondering why things in my life end with me going to the hospital... I hate the damned things. Almost as much as I hate rabbits."

"Rabbits?"

"I hate those fluffy little bastards with their floppy ear things, their big ol' eyes and their damned little twitchy noses." she said with conviction.

"I see... Well call me when you get out and I'll head right over from my room."

"Will do Chase. Will do!" she said in a Scottish accent.

All she heard was his laughter before he hung up.

"All aboard the Hospital train! Seat for one." said Pogue playfully as he brought her a wheelchair to shit in.

"Push me Pogue!" she said gleefully as the three of them headed for the E.R.

* * *

><p>Next up on Angels Eyes:<p>

**"Awh, man!" she exclaimed.**

**"What?" asked Pogue shifting in his seat to look back at her.**

**"My t-shirt is all blood stained!" she said in a whiny voice for emphasis.**

**"That's ok." said Pogue calmly, obviously not catching her attempts.**

**"But I cant walk around with blood all over me, people might think that I killed someone. I'm just going to have to take it off in here." she said her eyes gleaming with mischief.**

**"Yeah.. Wait, what?" asked Pogue realizing what she said after a moment.**

**"Pogue, can I borrow your coat, I'm going to be a little, uhm... Free." she said lamely.**

**"Uh, sure." he replied, still not catching her plan.**

**She unbuckled her seat belt then placed each arm at the hem-line of her camisole and pulled it up to reveal a red bra and a sun tattoo around her navel along with a giant salamander on the left side of her ribs.**

**"Kieg, your seriously getting naked in Caleb's car?" he asked slowly, the realization dawning on his face.**

**"Yup." she replied popping her 'p'.**

**After a few moments of an internal battle, Caleb finally looked over to in fact see Kiegan in her bra and she smiled at him once she caught his eyes.**

**"So Caleb, what about it?" she asked, her smile growing wider and his expression.**

**"Uh, about what?" he asked lamely, his eyes caught on her half naked form.**

* * *

><p>And there is the second chapter of Angels Eyes.<p>

The song above is not mine, it is by Joan Jett. And the part that is Kiegan's ringtone, yeah, I don't know where or what that's from. I just found it on the trust ol' laptop.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked the second chapter. Just know that Kate is not completely gone, she will make some appearances throughout the fic. Also, I decided to have Pogue confess that he likes Kiegan for some dramatic effect and to make things kind of sort of strange between him and Kiegan, which you will see later on in chapters.

And yes, all four of the guys like her as Kate puts it, but that's for a reason. And no, my OC isn't going to hop from one Son to another. I have some plans for those sexy sexy boys. Mmm... The boys and their bathing suits... But I digress!

Kiegan get's loopy when she's in pain, if you haven't gotten that from the above, but like stated it's only when the pain is immense.

I guess getting your eye blackened, you hair ripped while still attacked to your scalp, smashing a cast against a really hard and strong surface and making it break more and getting your nose bashed is immensely painful, but I wouldn't really know from experience. The only thing that I have ever broken was a toe, my little one at that, now that's a bitch.

Oh and I didn't have her fight back for the sole reason that she would find a different way of defense. Like her eyes flash gold! I know, probably isn't the best idea but I made her eyes "silver" so I wanted to make them gold when she's "using".

As always, read and review.

Tell me what you think. If I need to improve something or change something or explain it in more detail. I want you to tell me everything you are thinking.

And also if you have ideas on what I should have done in a chapter, post that too, I may use it in the next chapter (:

Oh and weeheehoo! Another super long chappy and very long Authors Note.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Previously on Angels Eyes:<p>

**"You ok?" he asked, concerned by her sigh.**

**"Yeah, just wondering why things in my life end with me going to the hospital... I hate the damned things. Almost as much as I hate rabbits."**

**"Rabbits?"**

**"I hate those fluffy little bastards with their floppy ear things, their big ol' eyes and their damned little twitchy noses." she said with conviction.**

**"I see... Well call me when you get out and I'll head right over from my room."**

**"Will do Chase. Will do!" she said in a scottish accent.**

**All she heard was his laughter before he hung up.**

**"All aboard the Hospital train! Seat for one." said Pogue playfully as he brought her a wheelchair to shit in.**

**"Push me Pogue!" she said gleefully as the three of them headed for the E.R.**

* * *

><p>And now on Angels Eyes:<p>

Kiegan and the boys sat in the waiting room for what felt like days but was in fact a few hours.

"I'd say your pretty in need of a Doctor, or at least a Nurse and yet we've been sitting in here for damned ever!" said Pogue, pacing in front of her and Caleb agrily.

Kiegan and Caleb just followed him back and forth with their heads like bystanders at a tennis match, until Kiegan couldn't take it anymore.

"Parry! Stop pacing for the love of God. Your giving me and Caleb neck problems. Yeesh." she snapped with ferver.

"Oh, sorry." he said hanging his head slightly before taking his abandoned post next to her.

"Thank God." muttered Caleb.

Kiegan beamed up at him, her eyes slightly going gold for a moment causing Caleb to gasp slightly and look away just in time for a Nurse to make a beeline towards them.

"Ms. Parish? I can take you into the back now." said the male nurse with a bright smile.

"Finally!" she yelped as she hopped up from the seat. "My arm is killing me, what took ya'll so gosh dang long?"

"Oh, uh, yeah sorry about that. Had a code blue. I'm surprised we're actually done so soon to be honest." he replied, looking confused.

"Oh yeah, that is strange." said Kiegan with a small smile.

The nurse took her and the boys into the back where a Doctor met with after only a few moments, ordering a x-ray for her arm and checking her nose and eye.

"Well, Ms. Parish it looks like your going to have one nasty black eye and your nose, is not broken just bruised like crazy and then I'm sorry to have to tell you but your going to have to have that cast re-done cause of course it's broken and it's going to have to stay on for at least 3 months with how bad it's looking."

"Goody me. I just love me a cast mhm." she said sarcastically, which made the Doctor chuckle.

"What color do you want?" he asked, turning to grab a bucket with ace bandages.

"Oooh, red please." she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>After being at the hospital for another hour, Kiegan, Caleb and Pogue were able to leave to go back to the dorms.<p>

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that 1) your absolute favourite color is red because you have so damn much of it and 2) that you've got yourself a date." said Pogue with a laugh.

"Wha?"

"With Chase? Remember, he's going to come and see you back at the dorms and watch a bunch of movies?" replied Pogue slowly.

"Oh! I forgot." she said with a laugh. "Do you guys think you could do a favour and stop at the movie store. I don't have any."

"Oh yeah, sure no problem. Right, Caleb?" said Pogue, nudging Caleb with his elbow, he was oddly quiet since just before they went and saw the Doctor.

When Caleb didn't say anything or show that he heard them, Kiegan decided to go with a different approach and looked down at her blood stained cami which gave her the perfect idea.

"Awh, man!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Pogue shifting in his seat to look back at her.

"My t-shirt is all blood stained!" she said in a whiney voice for emphasis.

"That's ok." said Pogue calmly, obviously not catching her attempts.

"But I cant walk around with blood all over me, people might think that I killed someone. I'm just going to have to take it off in here." she said her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Yeah.. Wait, what?" asked Pogue realizing what she said after a moment.

"Pogue, can I borrow your coat, I'm going to be a little, uhm... Free." she said lamely.

"Uh, sure." he replied, still not catching her plan.

She unbuckled her seat belt then placed each arm at the hem-line of her cami and pulled it up to reveal a red bra and a sun tattoo around her navel along with a giant salamander on the left side of her ribs.

"Kieg, your seriously getting naked in Caleb's car?" he asked slowly, the realization dawning on his face.

"Yup." she replied popping her 'p'.

After a few moments of an internal battle, Caleb finally looked over to in fact see Kiegan in her bra and she smiled at him once she caught his eyes.

"So Caleb, what about it?" she asked, her smile growing wider at his bewildered expression.

"Uh, about what?" he asked lamely, his eyes caught on her half naked form.

"Taking a quick stop at the movie store so I can get some movies to watch tonight seeing as I have none and I don't want to be bored crazy." she replied.

"Oh yeah sure. Sorry." he said lamely, he obviously thought that she was going to say something else because a slight blush crept on his cheeks.

Kiegan looked at him and Pogue again, both of which were still looking at her in her bra. Boys.

"Ok then, I should be getting re-dressed now." she said nervously, she obviously didn't think her plan through all the way. She didn't mean to get oggled by both of the boys.

With a nervous smile Kiegan pulled her camisol back over her head and buckled her seat belt, much to the disappointment of Pogue and Caleb.

* * *

><p>An hour and about ten movies later the boys and Kiegan finally left the movie store and headed straight to Spencer.<p>

"You take longer to find a couple of movies than anyone I have ever met in my entire life, _ever_." said Pogue with an exhausted sigh.

"Whatev's Parry. Thank you both for taking me to the Hospital, it means a lot to me to have you guys, y'know." said Kiegan with a contagious smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Try not to get into anymore girl fights, Parish." teased Pogue.

Kiegan stuck her tongue out at them childishly and ran off towards the front doors of Spencer.

The boys both looked at her retreating form, cocking their heads to the side simulaneously.

"Dude, we are so screwed." said Pogue as Kiegan disappeared into the school.

"Pogue, I need to talk to you about something." said Caleb, turning his attention back to the steering wheel as they drove off.

"About?"

"I saw something at the Hospital.." Caleb replied, his eyes hard.

"What do you mean you saw something at the Hospital?"

Caleb took a deep breath before answering; "Kiegan... I don't think she's human."

* * *

><p>Next up on Angels Eyes:<p>

**Chase looked into Kiegan's eyes, her strange and beautiful silver orbs. He'd never seen anything like them, and he was sure that he never would. She was unique in everything that was about her.**

**Her eyes, her smile, her hair and the way it smelt, her personality... she wasn't like anyone else and never would be. She was better.**

**He could feel that familiar pull towards her, the want and need for her to be closer getting more and more pronounced, he couldn't explain it. Though, he had tried on many many different occassions. But no matter how long he tried to, he never would be able to explain it and he knew that. Deep down.**

**"You're staring." she said with a giggle.**

**"I know." he replied calmly.**

* * *

><p>And there you have Chapter 3. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, been having some family shizz going on and I don't have internet on a regular basis so this is probably going to happen a bit but don't let that deter you from reading :).<p>

Sorry that this is chapter is **so** short compared to my previous two chapters. But I'll make it up to you for the next chapter, promise.

I want to try and have all my chapters be the same length as my first two chappies. Well, with the exception of this one, that is.

As always, read and review. I highly appreciate all criticism, even if their flames. Idgaf, I just want to know you're opinions.

Also, I just want to let anyone reading this know that the next chapter is going to take awhile because I'm having a little writters block. Any idea's you have on what I should put in the next chapter would be highly appreciated. Heck, maybe you'll even see your idea!

~CovenantGirl aka Ursula


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, so sorry that it has taken me SO unbelievably long to get out a new chapter, I sincerely apologize with my whole heart.

I don't know if those who have been reading this are still interested after I've made you wait forever. But I do hope you are cause I really would like to see this fic go well and be well liked.

Anyways, I'll just let you get to the chapter that I have FINALLY gotten around to finishing.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Previously on Angels Eyes:

**"Yeah, yeah. Try not to get into anymore girl fights, Parish." teased Pogue.**

**Kiegan stuck her tongue out at them childishly and ran off towards the front doors of Spencer.**

**The boys both looked at her retreating form, cocking their heads to the side simulaneously.**

**"Dude, we are so screwed." said Pogue as Kiegan disappeared into the school.**

**"Pogue, I need to talk to you about something." said Caleb, turning his attention back to the steering wheel as they drove off.**

**"About?"**

**"I saw something at the Hospital.." Caleb replied, his eyes hard.**

**"What do you mean you saw something at the Hospital?"**

**Caleb took a deep breath before answering; "Kiegan... I don't think she's human."**

* * *

><p><em>Chase looked into Kiegan's eyes, her strange and beautiful silver orbs. He'd never seen anything like them, and he was sure that he never would. She was unique in everything that was about her.<em>

_Her eyes, her smile, her hair and the way it smelt, her personality... she wasn't like anyone else and never would be. She was better._

_He could feel that familiar pull towards her, the want and need for her to be closer getting more and more pronounced, he couldn't explain it. Though, he had tried on many many different occassions. But no matter how long he tried to, he never would be able to explain it and he knew that. Deep down._

_"You're staring." she said with a giggle._

_"I know." he replied calmly._

_She instantly became serious, staring right back into his green eyes, his mysterious green eyes._

_She noticed that there was something off about Chase, something that she could tell was dark and potentially dangerous, but she didn't care. He didn't show any sort of darkness towards her, although she didn't exactly know why, she could feel the dark right there on the surface but it couldn't reach her._

_It was as if it were afraid. Afraid to go for her, to try and wrap istelf around her like a caccoon and sucking every ounce of light from her soul. She liked Chase, that was for damned sure, her body was just dying to get close enough to touch. Her light was calling out to his, but it couldn't yet reach it for it was too deep in him, hidden away from the world. Blotted out by the dark._

_She let out a soft breath, her eyes darting down to his lips, which didn't go un-noticed by Chase but he kept his distance. Afraid of scaring her if he moved in. But he didn't have to move for she was the one moving closer, her eyes still on his lips before flashing up to his eyes, seeking approval for a connection._

_Getting the go-ahead from his eyes, she moved in even closer, their lips nearly thouching but stopping as an annoying buzzing and beeping noise ruined their moment._

Kiegan's eyes opened to see Chase sleeping next to her, she must have dreamt the whole thing last night, ugh!

She looked down at his sleeping form and smiled, even if she hadn't been able to finish her dream it was still one of the best that she'd had in a long time and suddenly wished that it had all been real.

But wishes didn't come true. Not for her. Not ever.

She couldn't help but wonder though, what if they did? If there was a wish that could ever come true, she wanted it to be that one. Deep down she knew that the dream had held deeper meaning when it came to how she was feeling about his darkness and her light.

But the only part she could concentrate at that moment was the part where their lips had nearly touched and that was something she really wanted to happen, no matter what the consequences would be.

She laid her head back down on the pillow she had been sharing with Chase and placed her good hand over the hand that wasn't under his head before closing her eyes again, beckoning sleep to overtake her and hopefully drop her off at the nearest Chase-kissing dream.

Chase slowly opened his eyes as the sun became too much for him to handle, why did it have to always shine in his face in the mornings! Stupid star!

Once he opened them completely, he noticed just how close Kiegan was to him, her small hand over his bigger one causing him to smile softly.

He nuzzled the back of her hand, his smile never wavering. He loved the way her skin smelt like mint and cherry blossoms, a perfect mixture of scents that matched so well with who she was. He could get used to the way she smelt, and he could also get used to waking up to find her next to him, sleeping peacefully.

After using to pull the shades completely closed, his eyes followed suit and he drifted to a deep sleep.

Kiegan's eyes snapped open as soon as his were closed, she had just felt a spark, she knew exactly what is was but looked around the room for the source before her eyes landed on Chase. He was exactly the way she had dreamt. His darkness, she had just felt it up close and personal and she didn't like the way it felt.

Chase awoke two hours later to find the other side of the bed empty and cold which caused him to frown, he looked around the room to have his eyes land on Kiegan's hunched form sitting in a rocking chair by the bed, holding an old and warn leather bound book in her good hand and using her cast-laiden one to prop it up while rocking back and forth softly. She looked so absolutely focused but he could see how rigid she really was and this confused him to no end.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

She finished whatever sentence she was reading before her silver eyes focused on his green ones.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied shortly before turning her eyes back down to her book.

Chase looked confused for a moment before looking around the room, it had been too dark the night before and he was too focused on Kiegan and spending time with her to get a good look at his surroundings.

There was a big oak desk to the left of the door, stacked with many different books and notepads and other papers thrown about it half-hazardly as if someone had been searching for something and was in too much of a hurry to bother keeping it somewhat tidy. There was just one blank spot where a purple Toshiba laptop sat closed with many little stickers and a couple of sticky notes scribbled with messages stuck to it.

Her walls were painted the same dismal blue-grey as his own room, and undoubtedly everyone elses, there were no traces of pictures of people or posters of famous bands or movies, nor were there any paintings or drawings. Nothing.

There were a few pairs of different shoes and a couple beanies laying around the floor but other than those few exceptions the floor was rather tidy. No dirty socks, jeans, shirts or any other pieces of miscelaneous clothing items.

On the right side of the room there was just an empty bed, no sheets or pillows to be seen.

Kiegan noted his silence, marking her spot in the old book with a hot-pink sticky note and stood up, placing the ancient book on her chair.

"Did you sleep alright?" she asked quietly as she sat on the very edge of the bed, as far away from him as she could be without him thinking something was up.

He finished his assessment of her room and turned his head in her direction with a smile on his handsome face.

"Slept great. You?" he replied, his smile unwavering.

She couldn't help herself and smiled back at him brightly.

"Not bad, really." she said, her smile still intact.

Neither of them said anything for a while, the silence slightly awkward. At least that's how it felt to Kiegan.

"So, did you want to maybe go and get some breakfast?" asked Chase with his smile back on his face.

Keigan scratched the back of her head, causing her already pretty messy hair even messier.

"Actually, I have to go and meet Pogue in the Library. I promised him that I would help him with homework. Next time, maybe?" she said calmly, trying not to alert him.

Chase looked at her for a moment before a look of disappointment wormed it's way accross his face.

"Oh, sure thing. I guess that I will let you get ready and will talk to you later?" he asked, slowly getting off the bed, pausing only a moment to pull on his discarded shoes.

"Alright. Sounds good." she said before letting out a yawn. "Sorry."

"It's alright, really." replied Chase with a quick smirk and turned to leave.

Kiegan stood there, watching his retreating form. He stopped momentarily at the door, his hand pausing on top of the knob before throwing one last quick smile her way. The door closed with a small thud behind him causing Kiegan to let out a breath of relief.

Now all she had to do was get cleaned, dressed and call Pogue to make sure she had a plausible 'alibi' in case Chase went to ask him. She didn't want him to find out that she had lied to him. She didn't know how he would react to that and she was a little scared.

An hour later Kiegan stepped back into her dorm room wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, black converse, form fitting white long sleeved top and a deep blue off-the-shoulder oversized sweater.

She had decided to curl her hair in loose ringlette's, a few curls having been pinned back and out of her face so she could actually see.

Quickly checking the time she pulled out her RAZR and pressed the #3 on her speed-dial and waited for Pogue to answer.

Surely enough, two rings later his voice boomed through the ear piece.

"Kiegan, what's up?" he asked, his voice still carrying traces of sleep.

"Hey, Pogue, did I wake you up?"

"No no. I needed to get up soon anyways." he replied with a yawn.

"Okay, good. Uhm... I was wondering if you would meet me in the Library in about fifteen minutes?" she asked, scratching the side of her nose with her left pointer-finger.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, causing Kiegan's heart to slightly speed up in wonder. Was he going to say no? Was he going to make her explain?

"Yeah, sure. I actually need to talk to you. In private." he replied after a few more moments of waiting.

Kiegan let out a soft breath of relief but then held her breath once again. He needed to talk to her in Private? What could he need?

_Please don't be something bad. Please don't be something bad._ She said to herself.

"Okay. Uh, cool. I guess." she said softly.

"Woah, woah. It's okay, nothing horrible. I promise." he said with a laugh.

They talked for a few more moments before hanging up as Pogue needed to shower and get dressed. She didn't want him to show up naked or anything. Now that would be pretty embarrassing.

* * *

><p>Well that's the long awaited chapter... Not sure if I really like it and to me it seems a little short... But I couldn't think of what else to put tonight so I'm going to make next chapter longer, hopefully.<p>

Also, I'm sorry that I'm not giving you one of my "_Next Time on Angel Eyes_" this time but I couldn't think of what I should show you and what I shouldn't. Plus the fact that I haven't really worked on the next chapter yet and it may take me a little while, hopefully not as long as this chapter took me but I can't be sure. I'm just going to have my fingers crossed that my muse shows his gorgeous face. I'm thinking I really need to watch The Covenant again and some other sci-fi, supernatural, horror etc movies to get my words flowing for the next chapter.

I will tell you all, however, that there is going to be a new face/character in the next chapter. I got a good idea from someone on what to do and I'm going to run with it and I hope that you will all like it.


End file.
